gin_wigmorefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Sheep
Black Sheep is a single from Gin Wigmore's second studio album Gravel & Wine. It is an indie hard rock song with a southern production, in which Gin discuess what separates her from the pack with a badass attitude and inpendent sensisibilites. Analysis Gin Wigmore hails from New Zeland, a country widely known for its huge wool production. As Gin Wigmore grew up and around a farm, the song's title is a nod that lifestyle. A black sheep is generally a person who bucks the latest trends and finds themselves to be an outsider. There were a few problems with Gin, a white woman, singing the line "Once you go black, you never go back", but in New Zealand, there is no such racial tension. Gin uses a pistol as a metaphor for her speech, with words flying fast and powerful. Gin accepts that she may fall, perhaps in her career or personal life. There is a double entendre: “fall in line” means to conform to what’s expected, and also fall in the line of fire, aka others insults. Gin wants to be herself, and not be a slave to society. Lyrics Vocals Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh 1 I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that Making my own road out of gravel and some wine And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line Pre-Chorus] Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I Chorus I'm a ba-a-a-ad woman to keep Make me ma-a-a-ad, I'm not here to please Paint me in a corner but my color comes back Once you go black, you never go back I'm a black sheep I'm a black sheep 2 I wasn't born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall To save me from a shallow grave that wants to take us all Pre-Chorus Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I Chorus I'm a ba-a-a-ad woman to keep Make me ma-a-a-ad, I'm not here to please Paint me in a corner but my color comes back Once you go black, you never go back I'm a black sheep I'm a black sheep I'm a black sheep I'm a black sheep Verse 1 I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that Making my own road out of gravel and some wine And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line Chorus I'm a ba-a-a-ad woman to keep Make me ma-a-a-ad, I'm not here to please Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back Once you go black, you never go back Outro Once you go black, you never go back Once you go black, you never go back Once you go black, you never go back Once you go black, you never go back Category:Songs Category:Singles